Lesson that need to be learnt
by GX-Duellist
Summary: Harry's 8th year at Hogwarts will begin, 3 years after his seventh and Malfoy's still giving him trouble. A twist at every corner
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Harry Potter got up out of bed, put on some muggle clothing and went to his car. He took the short drive into London's town centre and parked. It was a bright Tuesday morning and he was on a week's holiday from his job at the ministry. Soon he was walking around all of the stores admiring things to put in his bachelor pad. Then he saw a familiar face, sat under locks of bushy brown hair, Hermione Granger. He silently walked up behind her and in her ear he whispered the word 'Voldermort'. Instantly she spun round pointing her wand straight at him, he replied by drawing his wand very quickly.

"Harry Potter, don't ever scare me like that again." said Hermione as she hit him over the back of the head.

"It's nice to see you too Hermione, I'm fine thanks for asking." replied Harry brining her into a hug. "So what have you been up to since Hogwarts, because we've sorta lost contact."

"Well, I actually teach at Hogwarts, I'm the Ancient Runes professor, but as you know we've broken up for the summer, and yet again we need a new DADA teacher, as the last one got fired for gross incompetence. Hey why don't you apply, that was your best subject and I'm guessing you're an Auror too so that makes you well suited to the job." explained Hermione

"Well firstly congratulations on getting the job, and I might just ask Dumbledore for it, I'd love to see the castle again. Have you heard from Ron at all?" queried Harry

"Last I heard he was working in the Ministry in the Muggle relations department." replied Hermione.

The two of them spent the rest of the day walking around London, then going to Diagon Alley for the final part of the day. Harry couldn't help but keep notice Hermione's stunning looks, and her perfect smile, this had been the girl he had known but not noticed for seven years, now he could see her in a new light. Soon every other though was about Hermione, no matter what it was, be it Hogwarts or how he'd ever managed without her for the past 3 years. Then all of a sudden things got very interesting.

"Uh Hermione, I was wondering, if you y'know sorta had like a um boyfriend." asked Harry excessively nervously, right now he'd happily go another round with the Dark Lord himself.

"Oh, gosh, Harry this was so unexpected, I mean no I don't, but I though you were spoken for, but you've been running through my mind like crazy, but I've been too shy to ask." she replied sounding surprised and relieved at the same time.

"Well it's the same for me, because I thought you'd say yes, which is what I hope you'll say to my next question, so here it comes…Hermione Granger will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked with a lot of courage in his voice.

"Oh Harry, I've been hoping you'd ask all day, and now it's got stuck in my throat, but yes, yes and yes again, it'd be my pleasure to be your girlfriend." she replied, with a tone of pure happiness.

The two of them kissed each other with 10 years of passion behind them, it was like being stuck in the perfect moment, never wanting it to end, they continued to kiss for the next 10 minutes, until Harry's pocket began to ring.

"**Potter**" he answered after taking out his flash new mobile phone "**Hey Tonks, how's that case going with Draco Malfoy, I really want him to go down, he's a slimy git, we just need the evidence that he's still at large, but he's not been seen since our duel in Hogsmeade. Well carry on trying to locate him, and I'll catch up with you next week, hopefully I'll have some very good news by then**."

"I forgot to mention that me Tonks and Kingsly have been put together as a team, our specialty is hunting down rogue wizards who have exceeded a certain level of danger to the public, and I'm sure as you well know there have been a lot of attacks on muggles recently, well Draco and his cronies have begun to finish Voldermort's work off and we all know that means trouble. The problem with Malfoy is that he knows who's after him and he'll go to any lengths to get at us, so I'm just even gladder that you're okay, which is why I asked about Ron earlier." explained Harry

"Well, I'm glad that you're on the case, I know you'll find him, he never managed to outsmart you at school and he certainly won't be able to do it now." said Hermione in her matter-of-fact voice.

"Hey I've got an idea, let's go see Fred and George, see how Weasly's Wizard Wheezes is doing, it's been a good 6 years since they started up." piped up Harry looking to change the subject.

"That's a brilliant idea, I'd love to see how they're doing, we haven't seen them in ages, and what with it so near to Christmas, we'll be able to get down to the burrow too, I miss Molly's cooking." replied Hermione quite happy to move the subject of Malfoy to one side.

The two of them walked down the street hand in hand, quite clearly in love.


	2. Weasly's Wizard Wheezes

Chapter 2

Weasly's Wizard Wheezes

Harry and Hermione walked into a funny looking shop with posters advertising products spanning the windows, as they walked inside they were greeted by two tall men with long red hair and scruffy looking beards, Fred and George Weasly, the mischief makers in chief of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however they left in Harry's fifth year after Delores Umbridge had pushed them too far.

"Hullo Harry, Hermione, what brings you two fine young upstanding law abiding people to our quaint little shop?" Asked Fred or George, he couldn't tell between them.

"Well I thought I'd come and see how well my investments are doing, after all 10K is a lot of money. That and I was fishing for an invite to the Burrow at Christmas, after all it's my second home, I'm like the eighth Weasly."

"Make that the ninth now Harry, mum's had another, guess what she called him?" they both said in unison.

"I haven't got a clue, unless they named it something like Archibald or Edrick." replied Harry slightly laughing

"Wrong again Harry, she named it after a man very dear to all out hearts, Sirius. His full name's Sirius James Remus Weasly, in honour of our role models the Marauders. Of course mum thought we were rather sensible with the names because she didn't know what their alias' were to us, so she thinks that we were showing our respect to three of the greatest men she's ever known. " Said Fred as he had now managed to find a way of identifying them.

Harry's heart let out a jump for joy, now he had to go to the Burrow to see baby Sirius. The four of them chatted for ages until George quickly disappeared and reappeared with a small case, bearing the Potter family emblem.

"Dumbledore said you left this at Hogwarts in the last year after you spent all that time in the ward you must've forgotten them, so we took them for safe keeping, because you had to turn up someday." he said

Harry opened the box and out he pulled a piece of parchment, a penknife and a cloak, immediately he recognised them as Sirius' knife, the Marauder's Map and his Invisibility cloak. Many memories came flooding back to him and all the things he did with their aid.

"Thanks guys I really missed this stuff but I thought it had all been destroyed when Voldermort attacked the castle. Well as a gesture of thanks I'll take some joke food for the guys at work." said Harry.

Hermione smiled remembering full well the effects of the twins' first venture of tampering with food, the canary creams, Neville have ended up looking like big bird from sesame street. She laughed at the immaturity of it all. They'd come a long way since then though with their latest addition to the skiving snack boxes range, the chickenpox chews.

The two of them left the store and went back to Harry's bachelor pad, where they had a romantic dinner prepared by Dobby, who was decked out in the oddest assortment of clothes you've ever seen and on the high rate of 20 Galleons a week, this left Hermione impressed taking her back to the days of SPEW, which had come a long way since Hogwarts, and now a registered charity, noticing that Harry had taken notice of this after all made her strengthen her view of Harry as the perfect guy. Then they spent the night curled up on his couch watching love actually until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry woke up and began to cook breakfast, the sweet aroma awoke Hermione in a good mood as she walked over to him and lent on his shoulder before kissing him. He smiled he hadn't been this happy since he left the Dursly's and got out on his own, and now he was going to have his dream job as a teacher at Hogwarts.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

The Return to Hogwarts

After Harry had cooked breakfast and they had both eaten, Hedwig landed on her perch with a letter addressed to Harry. It bore the Hogwarts seal, he was filled with a feeling of nostalgia, remembering his first letter, telling him he had been accepted. He carefully opened it and slid out the two pieces of parchment. He read through the first piece.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_First of we would like to thank you for showing interest for the post of **Defence Against the Dark Arts **professor. However we must inform you that while we do our best to ensure the safety of our staff and pupils, we are obliged to inform you that with this post comes a level of personal danger. Please however do not allow this factor discourage you from your continuation in the application of the above mentioned post. _

_We would also like to inform you that all applications must be sent back to us by the 31st of July so we can look through your application and give you time to make the necessary arrangements. Once again we would like to than you for you interest in this post and will be looking forward to your reply. _

_Please find enclosed the application form for the desired position, we must ask that you fill it out fully and truthfully to ensure that your application is not hindered._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva Mcgonagal_

_Professor Minerva Mcgonagal, Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor house, Professor of Transfiguration, Order of Merlin first class._

Harry read through the letter thoroughly, making sure he hadn't misread or misunderstood the letter. Next he looked at the application form and it's layout so he could gather the correct information.

_**Full Name: **Harry James Potter_

_**Date of Birth: **31st August 1986_

_**Current Address: **12 Halchester Crescent_

_Great Walburry_

_Bedfordshire_

_GW8 3LE_

_**Wand Type: **11 inches, Holly, Phoenix Feather core._

_**Educational Establishment: **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Grades:**_

**Subject ****OWL THORY ****OWL PRACTICAL ****NEWT THROY ****NEWT PRACTICAL**

DADAO OO O

Transfiguration O O E O

Potions O OE E

CharmsOO O O

CoMC O OOO

HoMT T n/a n/a

Herbology OO E O

DivinationTTn/a n/a

_**Current/ Most Recent Employment and Job Title:** Ministry of Magic Auror_

_**Desired Post: **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor_

_**Interests and Hobbies: **Quidditch, Swimming, Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_**Please leave and imprint of your wand on the assigned spot to say that you understand the terms of employment and that you accept any risks taken are done so after careful appraisal of the situation at hand.**_

Harry pointed his wand at the indicated section of the parchment and it let off a goldish glow. He then resealed the envelope and sent Hedwig away with the reply at once. This could be it, he could be truly returning to Hogwarts, truly going home. The rest of the day went by with severe quickness as he and Hermione went to a water park for the day. After that they apparated to a quiet beach on the south coast to watch the sun set romantically over the horizon. Harry gave a lot of though as to what he was going to do over the next few days, then he decided that when the time was right he'd go through with it.

The next few weeks sped by as the couple's relationship grew quite strongly, Hermione had moved out of her old apartment near Hogwarts and in with Harry. Then one day they decided to have a reunion, to see all of their old friends from school, the list came to this.

Ron Weasly

Lavender Weasly

Ginny Weasly

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Oliver Wood

Alicia Wood

Angela Weasly

Katie Weasly

Fred Weasly

George Weasly

Hannah Abbott

Ernie Macmillan

Cho Chang

Justin Finch-Fletchly

Blaise Zambini

Seamus Finnegan

Dean Thomas

The next couple of days were frantic with preparation, Harry even had to get Dobby to recruit a couple of house elves temporarily, to help while he was at work. Then the day finally came, the day of the reunion, however Harry had an alternative motive, he was going to propose to Hermione. Then Hedwig landed on her perch with the letter from Hogwarts, he tore it open. It was a good thing too as there were only 3 weeks to the start of term which meant arrangements.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_It is with great pleasure that we inform you that you have been successful in you application for the post of **Defence Against the Dark Arts **professor. We would like a copy of your booklist no later than next week so we may issue it to the students. There will be an orientation week one, week before the start of term to help you settle in and get acquainted with your fellow staff members._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts Headmaster, Order of Merlin first Class, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengammot, Chief Chairperson of the United Confederation of Wizards._

Harry's heart let out a jump for joy, he really was going home for the first time in five years he was going home.

The guests started to arrive one by one for the soirée, in their best dress robes, all off them conversing about what they had been up to since Hogwarts, then they all sat down for the banquet in which Harry , stood up and tapped his glass.

"Attention please everybody, I have two very special announcements to make, firstly though I'd like to formally welcome you to our home, and am delighted to see you all looking so well. Now to the real reason I've called you all here, as off the 1st of September I Harry James Potter will be assuming the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher at our home of Seven years along side my beautiful girlfriend Hermione Granger ." said Harry with a proud voice, followed by much applause "Secondly I'd like to do something I've been longing to do for some time now, I'm going to say six words which will change my life forever, something more powerful than any magic can ever provide. " Harry turned to Hermione stood her up and got down on one knee, rummaging around for something, then he pulled out a small velvet covered box. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione's face became red and she was fanning herself with her hand, she took the ring and looked at Harry with a look that seemed to say 'I can't believe this is actually happening'. Then she caught her breath, the with a tone of utter happiness she said

"Yes."

There was a great cheer before Harry got up again, kissed Hermione and chimed his glass again

"I'd like to make a change to my earlier speech, I will no longer going to Hogwarts with my girlfriend…I'll be going with my fiancée."

The banquet continued with much gusto, with plenty of wine being poured, and lots of cheers and gestures of good will. Then when it came to 4am they began to leave.

"Well Harry, I'm glad you've finally found someone who you can finally be with openly, no hiding, no hoping. Well the 7 of us had better get going, trying to apparate when drunk on muggle wine is very difficult." said Ron slightly tipsy.

When everyone had left the two of them went upstairs to bed, with the thought of marital bliss but months away.


	4. Finally Home

Finally Home

The coming weeks were extremely busy for Harry and Hermione, Harry had to set his reading material for his classes, as well as make preparations for the wedding. Hermione had to review her lesson plans while making sure that her wedding gown was being made. Harry had made sure that no expense was spared on his fiancée and their wedding, the dress was being custom made, the food delicately prepared by expert cooks, from both the muggle and wizarding world, he and Hermione has spent many nights preparing the guest list, making sure that no one was left out from their friends and colleges.

The two weeks had flown by, and before they knew it they were apparating to Hogsmeade with their luggage, then getting a cart to the castle. As they passed through the two pillars with the hogs on them Harry felt a warm feeling inside him, he was finally home. He and Hermione walked into the great hall together for the first time in three years, however this time as professors and not as students. They were greeted by the smiling silver beard of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster.

"Harry, look how you've grown, three years and you look more like your father than you ever did, in fact, had it not been for your scar I could have sworn James had come back from the grave. Miss Granger how lovely it is to see you again, I trust you've had a good summer. Oh before I forget, congratulations on the wedding by the way, I'm sure you two will be the darling of the wizarding world, between your brains and Harry's courage." said Albus, brimming with joy.

"Thank you professor, I suppose it really must run in the family, however, side burns have never really been my style, so they'll be gone by the morning. Also I trust things are running smoothly between yourself and Minister Bones?" asked Harry

"Smoother than things ever were with Mr. Fudge, thank you for asking, now allow me to introduce you to you new colleges, you will know a few of them and some of them are new. I believe you know Mcgonagal, Snape, Firenze, Trelawny, Hagrid, Sprout, Binns and Flitwick. The ones you don't know professionally will be Hermione teaching ancient runes, Harold Vector teaching Arithmancy, a surprise application to Muggle Studies by an old friend of yours I believe… Ron."

Harry and Hermione's heads turned to see Ron's bright red hair on top of a jumble of muggle clothes, he smiled at them before they all rushed to give each other embracing hugs.

"Ron, you're the new Muggle Studies professor? Congratulations, why didn't you say at the reunion?" asked Harry and Hermione simultaneously

"Well I wanted to surprise you, Hermione had told me you had applied and I missed the old times so here I am." Ron replied satisfied with his answer.

They all took their seats at the staff table and began to chat talk about new techniques and such the like, then Harry realised his worst nightmare he had to spend more time with Snape, however they had matured and even fought side by side, so he offered a warm hand shake, which was grudgingly accepted, he must have applied again, and it must have killed him that Harry got it over him, the Potter boy, only three years a graduate beating him to his dream position of DADA professor. Then he looked round for their old friend Hagrid, drinking from an oversized flagon, which he supposed was filled with Butterbeer or Fire whisky. The night finally drew to a close and Harry was shown to his room which was located next to his class room. He settles in and immediately began to decorate his office with some brilliant gizmos and contraption like the fore glass, a specialist sneak-o-scope and other dark detectors as well as a closet with a boggart in it, and other fascinating creatures, as well as some very personal touches for example Sirius's mirror, which there was now three of as he Ron and Hermione found useful in his 6th year after they were separated by a particularly disturbing event in which Hermione was placed with the Ravenclaws and Ron with the Hufflepuffs, as one of Voldermort's attempts at divide and conquer. Also there was the Marauder's Map, Sirius' Knife, his Father's Invisibility Cloak and his brand new Starbolt excelsior. He felt as if, he had been on the longest summer holiday ever and now he was back for his best year yet.


	5. Lessons start

Lessons Start

The week had flown by, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the professors were sat at the staff table, waiting for the new pupils to arrive and the old ones to come back. As the evening drew in the tables filled up with 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years, all waiting for the new 1st years to arrive. The students had settled and Minerva Mcgonagal walked through the grand doors with a group of cold and wet 1st years waiting to be sorted, however before this the sorting hat sang it's elaborate song, then went still again. Harry searched along the crowd of scared and excited 11 year olds. Professor Mcgonagal then held up a roll of parchment with a list of names on it and announced the name 'Eric Ashford'. A smart looking boy stepped up to the stool and sat down, Minerva placed the magical hat on his head, and it sprang to life, after a careful bit of thinking, the hat declared 'Ravenclaw!', Eric Ashford sighed with relief and walked over to the cheering Ravenclaw table, this went on for a bit then at last it reached Zebediah Zwich who was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore made his announcements and the feast began. There was much talk between the staff as to the changes to the house arrangements this year, starting with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw being permanently together, instead of Gryffindor and Slytherin, who had now been placed with Hufflepuff.

The feast had finally ended and the Prefects had escorted the new students to the house common rooms and settled them in, and while they though of their first day in the magical castle Harry reminisced about his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast had finished and the students were of to their first lessons. The first group Harry had were the first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He was dressed in a set of midnight blue robes with his hair how it used to be, messy. His robes were adorned with many runes, and a gold lightening bolt motif. He was sat in his chair at the front of the class, with his lesson plan in front of him. As they all filed in and took their seats an enchanted quill took down their names and positions. He tapped the board with his wand and the title '**DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: LESSON ONE - BASIC PROTECTIVE SPELLS.**'

"Good morning class, I am professor Potter and this is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Before I begin, can anyone tell me the difference between a Jinx and a Hex?"

A Ravenclaw girl placed her hand up in the air, Harry looked down at the sheet and saw that her name was Christina Owlingate.

"Yes miss Owlingate." said Harry

"Well sir, a Jinx is a type of spell that requires the user to never break eye contact with his or her target, this includes blinking. A hex is a spell that is fired from the wand usually with malintent." replied the girl.

"Well done miss Owlingate, five points to Ravenclaw."

"Yes as miss Owlingate correctly stated, the two are very different. However where there are counter jinxes there exists a simple charm to protect you from light hexes, it's called the shield charm. All you need to do to instigate this simple yet effective spell is hold your wand upright and annunciate '_protego_'. Let's practice shall we? On three…1...2...3...'_protego'."_

There was a flash of purple as thirty different shield charms were summoned. Harry was amazed at their handle over it, even if it was only simple, it still meant that he was able to teach, he was better than Guilderoy Lockhart, and Umbridge, and he was looking to go along the same track as Lupin.

"Okay, here's another useful one I know, and it's dead simple and handy in a duel. The expelliarmus hex, all you have to do is aim and annunciate the hex's name, and your opponent's wand should be disarmed from them." lectured Harry

He swished his wand and the tables flew to the sides of the room, then he flicked it and cushions appeared in the middle of it.

"Lets practice, get into pairs, and alternate on the user and the receiver. On three…1...2...3."

Jets of light flew across the room, and wand flew everywhere, as well as some students. The rest of the lesson continued like this, Harry was happy at their mastery of these two basic spells, they were building blocks for more advanced things. The lesson was soon over quickly for the pupils who were having a brilliant time.

"Okay before you all leave I'd like to make an announcement. 50 points to each of your houses, you're a credit to your heads of houses and each other, I hope these lessons will continue as they have done today, and if they do, maybe I'll get you started on some meatier stuff."

The first years left the class with a distinct buzz of excitement above their heads, however Harry knew this wouldn't last once they met Snape.


	6. An Expectedly Unexpected Disaster

Chapter 6

A Expectedly Unexpected Disaster

The first day had ended on a good note, Harry had even held a five minute conversation with Snape with out breaking into insults. He was walking down to Hagrid's hut to see him, and have a quick fire whisky to celebrate his success on his first day .He had half expected there to be some kind of incident, there always was on the first day, in his first year there was their first flying lesson, in the second year it was him and Ron in the flying ford Anglia, in the third year it was the dementors . They sat and talked about the Order as Harry hadn't been properly inducted into and he wanted to know what was going on, when all of a sudden Hermione came running towards them with Ron.

"Harry come quickly the castle's under attack from people in emerald robes, they could be death eaters but we're not sure, all I know is that we need you and Hagrid to fight, the rest of the Order's on the way." panted Hermione

"Let's go, if it's as bad as you say it is, I suspect Malfoy's behind it." replied Harry as he grabbed his cloak and dashed out of the door with the others in tow.

The four of them dashed towards the castle wands at the ready when a jet of red light hit Hermione square in the chest, Harry looked round in time to see Hermione turning into a statue. He let out a cry of anger and went on the war path charging at the men in emerald robes, shooting stunning spells with terrifying accuracy, when he reached the doors he saw a lot of students in stove as they were running, then he saw something even worse a sea of emerald robes. It was even worse then when the dark lord attacked the castle, at least they had been expecting it. Harry turned to see Ron doing the same as he, while Hagrid ploughed them all down while shaking off the stunning spells. A dark figure in different style robes, who Harry assumed was the leader, turned to face him. He raised his wand towards Harry, then with a dark sly voice he said..

"Potter, just the wizard I was looking for. You, me duel right now, it's been a good many years since anyone has seen you actually duel, you have this nack for hitting them twice before they can cast. On the count of three." said the figure standing in front of Harry

They raised their wands to point upwards simultaneously, obeying duelling etiquette to the tee.

"One…two…three" they both said as they took five paces and turned

"Expelliarmus/Karikaki" the two of then cried as the sly man's wand flew out of his wand into the fray and Harry was sent flying across the room.

Harry got up immediately feeling his arm turn to stone he stunned the stranger, then walked over to him and removed his mask to see the face of Malfoy smirking at him.

"Well what'll it be Potter the group of students go with me and remain unharmed and I give you the cure for that hardness of the skin and I live to fight another day, or you take me down and all those students, the mudblood outside die a terrible death." said Malfoy smugly quite in control of the situation .

"I'll get you for this someday Malfoy, you're out in the open now, the public will know, you escape this time." said Harry reluctantly lowering his wand.

Malfoy picked his wand and then took out a potion chucked it over Harry which reversed the spell and removed the stone from him. Then he signalled to his minions to leave, he reached into his pocket and disappeared, then the students touched the objects and disappeared as well. Harry let out a cry of frustration and kicked the air. He looked round to see the casualties, which drew his attention to Hagrid holding a statuefied Hermione. A tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

"Professor, I tried to do the right thing but I walked right into a trap, please forgive me. I will get those students back even if it kills me. Severus please tell me you can cure Hermione, I don't think I could live another day without her. Ron, Hagrid help me track down the students, I need a list of places disused by muggles and wizards." said Harry with a voice of mixed plea and determination


	7. For better or For Worse

For Better or For Worse

Harry sat on a chair in the hospital wing, watching over Hermione, while Severus worked on restoring her, he was determined to put things right, for every time he had done some good, for every time he saved a life, he was going to double his efforts, this time it was more personal then ever. He saw Malfoy's face smirking at him as he escaped using a portkey, he saw the students being forced into a tight corner by Malfoy's death eaters like sheep then taken away, then he remembered Hermione's transformation to the statue that lay before him.

He got up and went to fetch Ron from his room, then they went to Dumbledore's office, where Lupin, Tonks and Shacklebolt were sat, drinking tea. They all gave Harry and Ron a wave they looked to them as if they were generals in an army.

"Okay here's what's going to happen, we run a check of all of the portkeys entering and leaving Hogwarts since yesterday, see where they come up. Then we go there with some Aurors to get the students out, that's our priority, so long as you four get them out and deal with Malfoy's minions, I'll deal with Malfoy, Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey will be here to help them, while Severus will brew me the antidote for the statue curse. Do I have any Questions?" said Harry with an air of authority in his voice matched only by Dumbledore.

The four of them shook their heads, Harry looked to Dumbledore, he gave an approving nod.

Immediately the five of them rode the Floo network to the ministry of magic's transportation department, to the offices of it's head for the private talk, all except Harry who went to his office to round up his best twenty Aurors. After hours of referencing and checking they had found two unauthorised portkeys leaving to the same destination within the space of ten seconds of each other. The minister for the department gave them authorisation to use a portkey and off the small army went to save the students, with a ready authorised portkey for the students, which Dumbledore had set up a barrier to let only approved portkeys through. They landed in what seemed to be an abandoned muggle warehouse which was decorated with a symbol which he supposed was Malfoy's mark, it was an emerald dagger with crimson blood on it, Harry put on his invisibility cloak and went looking for Malfoy while Ron made a distraction and they Aurors and the Death Eaters began to fight, there were sparks of light everywhere, Harry crept over to the cage.

"Okay kids here's what's going to Happen, I'm gonna turn this cage into a portkey, because there's nothing else big enough for 70 students to touch, so grab the bars and here we go. '_Portos'._"

The cage disappeared from the ware house, then Harry went looking for Malfoy, looking at every detail, then he realised he would go for something grand, like the office, an enclosed space in which he could secure himself, but there was no office in sight. Then it hit him, there was no office in sight, didn't mean there wasn't an office, Harry raised his wand above him, then shouted '_Revealium_', al of a sudden the air began to shake and an office phased into view, in side of it was Malfoy. Harry snuck over to it, under his cloak and unlocked using Sirius' knife. He crept in and placed him under an anti-apparition jinx, then a full body bind, before, using a portkey to return him to the Ministry Auror department.

"Told you I'd catch up with you Malfoy, and Snape's got a cure for Hermione ready and administered, she's recovering in the hospital wing, and the students safely back at Hogwarts, where they belong, your Death Eaters in Azkaban, where you will soon be, with the Aurors of Azkaban. Your day really sucks, Blondie." remarked Harry with a tone of smugness in his voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Week

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood in front of his mirror in his best dress robes, then to Ron, who was in his, they looked at each other with a look only 10 years of trail and friendship could bring. Today Harry was walking down the aisle with Hermione, in front of the students and staff none-the-less. Harry couldn't wait to see Hermione at the altar, he could only dream of her beauty.

"Hey Ron, you remember when we all first met on the train. I was sat on my own, you came in from lack of seating and Hermione was helping Neville look for Trevor. She stayed because you had your wand out. I really forgot to thank you for that actually. So thanks Ron, for helping me meet the girl of my dreams. The next turning point was with the mountain troll, when you insulted her so we went to save her, things were never the same after that." reminisced Harry

"Well here's another one of those turning points, and to think you didn't even have a bachelor's party. Fred and George would have given any company a run for their money. Well at least I'm your best man." replied Ron looking over his speech

They both looked at their watches, they were going to be late, and they dashed out of the door, down to the great hall where they came in through the grand doors. Ron took his seat in the first row, next to Lavender, who was Hermione's Maid of Honor. Harry stood in front of Dumbledore who conducting the service. Just then an organ began to play and the grand doors opened behind everyone they all looked round to see Hermione in a gown made from a glowing white material, she looked like she was missing from heaven, and next to her was her father Brian Granger, who had tears of happiness in his eyes. Hermione stood next to Harry, and smiled through her veil, and then Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved we are gather here today to witness the matrimonial bonding of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. If there is anyone here who has any objection to these two fine young being married, speak now or forever hold your peace." said Dumbledore

"The couple will now say their vows." stated Dumbledore

"Hermione Jane Granger, I promise to love and cherish you, to hold you and be by your side no matter what, as I have done in the past and will continue to do so forever." said Harry

"Harry James Potter, where ever you go I'll go with you, no matter what trials lay ahead, we'll face them together, my love for you is boundless, we'll always be together side by side." replied Hermione

"Harry James Potter do you take this fine young woman to be your wife, to love and to hold, though sickness and heath, for better or for worse?" asked Dumbledore

"I do." Harry Replied

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take this outstanding young man to be your husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and health for better or for worse?" asked Dumbledore again

"I do." she replied

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said Dumbledore

Harry Lifted the veil from Hermione's face and embraced her in a loving kiss which lasted for at least two minutes.


End file.
